


[Podfic of] The Devil in a Nice Tie / written by lilchibibunny

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://lilchibibunny.livejournal.com/219008.html">The Devil in a Nice Tie</a> by lilchibibunny<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:21:56</p><p>University AU. Sam's debate professor is hitting on him? Yup. Definitely hitting on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Devil in a Nice Tie / written by lilchibibunny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Devil in a Nice Tie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7815) by lilchibibunny. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/mxyejcilxa6kzldhh4jld3ijobg2m0to.mp3) | 20.4 MB | 00:21:56  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/5xmjgtpx6oy3ku72c9mj4j732eizb3rb.m4b) | 20.1 MB | 00:21:56  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/devil-in-nice-tie).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
